


Going Full Circle

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PG - Green Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: How others see Sam & Gene.





	Going Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Five interconnected drabbles.

1.

 

 

This was the last visit for her things.

 

 

She had to let go. Say a final goodbye. She was moving on.

 

 

He was lost. 

 

 

To a job that consumed him. To a city he loved more than her. To a bottle that would eventually swallow him just like it had his father. 

 

 

Then she saw the photograph, just where their wedding photo used to stand. Recent. Smart suits and cigars. Arms slung around each other’s shoulders, grinning widely, looking like over-grown schoolboys. 

 

 

Looking happy.

 

 

Already found.

 

 

And realised there was nothing left for her to let go of after all. 

 

 

 

2.

 

 

She is glad he stayed, but sometimes worries that he stayed for her. 

 

 

But sometimes things don’t turn out the way you think. 

 

 

Like now. Things are better this way. David is better for her. Sensible. Steady. Sane. Solicitor. 

 

 

No rooftop dramas. No taking to people who aren’t there, or listening to voices only he can hear.

 

 

Not that Sam does that anymore. 

 

 

He laughs now, playing poker in the pub, scooping up the Guv’s coins with undisguised glee. He seems fully _here_ , somehow.

 

 

Willingly. Happily.

 

 

She is glad he stayed. But mostly she’s glad he didn’t stay for her.

 

 

 

3.

 

 

He likes the Boss.

 

 

He likes fingerprints and forensics (even if he gets confused sometimes); forms and files (even if the dust in the collator’s den makes him sneeze). 

 

 

He likes searching for clues like Hercules Poirot. (Although he misses playing footy in the office on a rainy day). 

 

 

The team are getting good. (Even Ray, although he complains).

 

 

Getting better. (Even though the Boss still argues with the Guv).

 

 

And if he saw them in the Guv’s office one night when they thought everyone had gone…. 

 

 

That’s none of his business.

 

 

He likes things the way they are now.

 

 

 

4.

 

 

He doesn’t like the Boss. Poncey git with posh ideas - so what if they sometimes work.

 

 

The Guv sorts him out; puts him in his place with words and fists. Yeah, he listens to him sometimes, but he also yells at him, that’s what counts (though the Boss just yells back. Big poofter).

 

 

They get good results, though.

 

 

The Chief Super commended them at the dinner (shame he’d had to buy a new suit, but he’d pulled that bird so maybe it was worth it).

 

 

So what if the Boss is good - he doesn’t have to like him.

 

 

 

5.

 

 

He isn’t much for dancing, her husband, not with his lumbago. But he’s good with a camera.

 

 

_Annie, dancing with David._

 

 

A good night.

 

 

_Chris, carnation between his teeth._

 

 

Team celebration.

 

 

_Chris, with Ray this time, smiling at some girls._

 

 

She pauses. 

 

 

_The Boss and the Guv together, grinning._

 

 

Looking happy. Happier than expected, what with Vera leaving; but it makes sense now.

 

 

She notices things; sees things.

 

 

People think she’s a hard, nosy cow, but she’s just good at her job. 

 

 

Saw their expressions and just knew.

 

 

She pins the rest up, but gives that one to the Boss.


End file.
